Rules
The following rules are to ensure that the game is fair. Please read this page carefully, and contact the hosts if you have any questions. If you repeatedly break rules, you will be removed from the game, and banned from participating in Fabled ORG. Confessionals There are two kinds of Confessionals within seasons: *A VL (Viewing Lounge Confessional) is a public confessional which is posted to the Viewing Lounge of the season. The Viewing Lounge will be able to see and interact with them through Facebook. It is recommended to withhold game-heavy information, as we cannot completely protect the game's integrity through leaks, but it is up to the player what is and isn't posted to the viewers. *A Confessional is a private confessional that a player submits into a Google Form for post-season episodes on the Wiki. Confessionals are recommended to include game-heavy information and provide your perspective on the season. Confessionals are private until Final Tribal Council is over. **If a player creates a fake confessional form, they will be removed for disrupting the integrity of the game. Communication Communicating with players not in the game about the game is forbidden and will result in your removal. If someone in the Viewing Lounge or Pre-Jury chat is found communicating with players inside the game about events within the game, they will be ejected from that chat and be banned from Fabled ORGs. If a juror is found communicating with players inside the game after they are voted out, they will be removed from the jury and banned from Fabled ORGs. Outside communication is not tolerated. Please contact the hosts if you have any questions on what is considered as outside communication. You may not add new people to an alliance chat once it is created, including people not in the game. Inter-tribal communication is also banned. If you are not on the same tribe with someone and there is not a twist allowing you to communicate, you may not communicate with them about the game, nor may you reach out to them and form a relationship if you have never spoken. There are exceptions such as already knowing someone on the other tribe outside the game, but you may not discuss the game. Additionally, there are some twists that may require you to keep something secret or refrain from communicating for a period of time. Communicating about these twists is not tolerated. Strikes If you receive THREE strikes, you will be evacuated from the game. When you receive a strike, it will be publicly announced. If a player is removed during a challenge, that challenge will be cancelled. If a player is removed immediately after a challenge or during tribal council, if they are on the losing tribe, that tribal council will be cancelled, otherwise, the game will continue as normal will continue. Strikes are received for: *Not submitting and abstaining from a challenge *Self-voting *Misconduct Submissions Once you submit, you cannot change your submission. It is final!! Game-related content is submitted to the hosts through your Facebook Thread for the season. 24 hours are typically given for submissions unless there are other circumstances at hand, which will be explained to the player ahead of time. Submissions may include, but are not limited to: *Challenge Scores *Votes *Idol Guesses *VLs Submissions that require a screenshot must include your name in the URL bar, the date, the time, and the score you are submitting (so not your “high score”, but the score you just received) - high scores will NOT be accepted if it is not the most recent score you have received. If a player fails to submit in a competition, they will receive a strike. If they know they are unable to submit on time for a particular challenge, they can let the hosts know. You abstain. Failure to vote before the deadline will result in a strike and a self-vote. Conduct There are limits to what conflict is acceptable and unacceptable. The hosts reserve the right to remove a player who is out of order. Strikes will be issued to any player caught sending screenshots of their conversations to other players if they include game-sensitive information. Game-related conversations include any topic that may influence the game or someone's decisions, avoid screenshots! During challenges, players are expected to perform for themselves. If a player is caught cheating, they face potential removal and will be banned from Fabled ORGs. Cheating in a challenge includes modifying a score, having somebody else play for you, or giving yourself an unfair advantage in any way. Survivor is a tough game, both emotionally and mentally. Things get said and people get invested. Sometimes things are said with the intention to inflict pain. The hosts understand that things get heated but if players complain and hosts can outright see you being hateful towards others, you will be given a verbal warning. If you are reportedly harassing people, you will then be given one strike. If we feel you have not learned from your warning and strike, we are allowed to remove you. Additionally, we will not tolerate any harassment or bullying based on gender identity, race, sexuality, ethnic origin, or other similar identities. The point of the game is to have fun, so try to make sure that your actions, both when you’re winning and losing, are not ruining the fun for everyone else. ---- The hosts reserve the right to add or modify rules.